


[超蝙] 蝙蝠侠的plan Z（一发完的车）

by ChloeSnow



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), 正义联盟 - Fandom, 蝙蝠侠大战超人：正义黎明
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow
Summary: 克拉克·肯特最近总在吃瘪，源于他一个普利策奖得主却吵不过一个哥谭阔佬。布鲁斯·韦恩最近也在吃瘪，因为他沉默寡言的性格只能拿起苦情剧本。但神奇女侠不这么想，她可是亚马逊公主，她嗑的CP必须HE！
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	[超蝙] 蝙蝠侠的plan Z（一发完的车）

“布鲁斯！”超人拍桌而起，旁边正往嘴里塞薯片的闪电侠瞪圆了眼睛，无声的摆出哇-哦-的口型。

“克拉克。”蝙蝠侠的声音一贯的低哑沉稳，面罩下的眼睛一眨不眨盯着对面，丝毫不受氪星人怒火的影响。

“为什么你总是把我的建议当作耳旁风？如果你还记得的话，这里是正义联盟，不是哥谭，你不能就这么一意孤行！天啊布鲁斯，你是正义联盟的顾问，看在上帝的份上，我们没有一千个蝙蝠侠拿来做赌注！”

“如果结局是胜利，我不介意拿一个蝙蝠侠做一千次赌注。”联盟的顾问如是回应主席的诘问。

超人瞪圆了眼睛，两条眉毛几乎竖起来，露出了一个“我要把他的头拧下来”的可怕笑容，甚至没有意识到自己已然飘离了地面，以至于旁边的巴里几乎抖成一道红色的残影。

“如果不是维克多及时算出了蝙蝠机的前进轨迹，我甚至不能及时救出你。蝙蝠侠，这是你第几次实施自杀式作战了？我们是一个团队，我们制定了计划，如果你总是制造惊喜，那请问计划的意义是什么？”

蝙蝠难得沉默了两秒，接着他说：“来不及，我启动了替补计划，蝙蝠侠永远有所准备。”

“而那些我们都不必知道，是么？”超人的红披风无精打采的拖在地上，“从planB到planZ，都跟我们毫无关系……布鲁斯，我以为，就算你不信任我，可至少其他人总值得你信任。”

蝙蝠侠抬起头来，那一瞬间他似乎想说什么，却最终什么也没说。

而他的沉默压垮了超人。

“……我知道你讨厌我，可我以为……我们是朋友……”克拉克的声音低到几乎听不见，“很抱歉因为地球需要，你不得不复活我。”说完，氪星之子头也不回的飞离了会议室。

一时间偌大的房间里只剩下克制的呼吸声和神奇女侠磨剑的声音。

“谁能跟我解释一下，超人为什么会这么想。”亚瑟把三叉戟在地上磕了磕，问道。

“那可能是因为没人能知道自己死去之后发生的事。”维克多悄悄把刚才的录像锁进了文件夹。

“布鲁斯”，戴安娜蜜棕色的瞳仁写满无奈和谴责，她摇了摇头，“你不该这样对克拉克。”

黑漆漆的大蝙蝠难得没有反驳，他沉默了一会，抬起头来说：“我会处理好这件事。”

“尽量以我们都希望的方式，好么？”神奇女侠补充到。

蝙蝠侠没有回应，他起身离开了会议室。

巴里迅速往嘴里又塞了块披萨说：“伙计们，每次他俩吵架我都会很紧张，你们也这样么？”

维克多转过身：“你爸妈也经常吵架么？”

巴里：？？？

堪萨斯的农场对克拉克来说永远是心烦意乱时第一个想到的地方，心不在焉结束了报社的工作，克拉克顶着佩里催稿的怒吼径直回了家。

玛莎只惊讶了一秒便跑去厨房加菜了，克拉克倒在沙发里，头疼的揉了揉眉心。

“据我所知，能难倒肯特记者的新闻报道应该还没出现。”玛莎一边把苹果派放进烤箱一边说。“……是的，妈”，克拉克笑了笑，努力用意念把自己从舒服的沙发里揪起来。“是……另一份工作。”

“哦，是布鲁斯。”

“什么？”正往厨房走的克拉克顿住了，他两只手在身侧摆了两下，一时不知该放哪儿，“我、您、这……”

“哦，克拉克”，玛莎走到他身前，抬手轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，“我可不是个普通的地球人，我是氪星人的母亲。”

克拉克歪着头抿了抿嘴，终于在母亲的目光里无奈的点了点头，“是的，妈，是布鲁斯。”

玛莎了然的眨眨眼，“露把戒指退回来的时候我就猜到了，抱歉我自作主张，那时候我不知道……不知道你还能回来。”

“没关系妈，我已经跟露说清楚了，我们仍是很好的朋友，这一点不会变。”克拉克拉着玛莎的手轻轻说。

他曾把对露易丝的欣赏当成爱，毕竟她是那么独立、聪慧、强大，又温柔，这世界上再难找出第二个来，直到克拉克遇见了布鲁斯·韦恩。

一个阳光下的富豪，暗夜里的骑士，与自己一样拥有双重身份。他们是如此相似，本该成为朋友，可或许是大都会的阳光照不透哥谭黑夜下掩藏的真相，他与布鲁斯一开始就错拿了傲慢与偏见的剧本。

但误会总会解开，爱也总会生根发芽。

所以那枚戒指始终躺在信封里，而露易丝戴着它只是为了纪念。

在复活之后，克拉克的生活似乎真的翻开了崭新的一页，但他却完全不知道该如何写下去。

他不会忘记哥谭义警看着他的眼神，在绿光的映衬下那是毫不掩饰的厌恶与杀意。

克拉克甚至不敢迈进蝙蝠洞。

想到这儿克拉克那缕被发胶固定的小卷毛都快耷拉下来了。

敲门声利落的打断了小记者惨兮兮的回忆，克拉克打开门，一身便服的亚马逊公主站在门外。

“我赶上晚饭了么？”

再三赞叹玛莎的苹果派是她吃过仅次于冰淇淋的美食后，戴安娜和克拉克并排坐在玉米地里。

乡下的夜晚比城市黑得多，这里人烟稀少，没有熙攘的车水马龙，取而代之的是头顶璀璨的银河。

“我小时候经常望着夜空想，我到底从哪颗星星上来，为什么我会在这里，我是恶魔还是怪物，未来会是怎么样”，克拉克一只手撑地，一只手向着星空，五指张开，银河在他掌心流动。“爸要我隐藏自己，他说人们总是惧怕未知与力量，我一直是这么做的，直到我失去了他。”

戴安娜静静的听着。

“我能听见这世界上全部的声音，有的爱我就像爱一个无所不能的神，有的惧怕我的力量会为地球带来毁灭。那些声音让我更加孤独，因为我清楚的明白自己是如此不容于这颗星球，直到我遇见你们。”

“你们——不会畏惧我，更不会仰望我，你们真正的，看着我，我珍惜你们。”

“可蝙蝠侠……布鲁斯是那么与众不同。他只是个凡人不是么，但只要他愿意，没有什么能难倒他，神之子也是他的手下败将。我尊重他，而他……厌恨我。”

夜风终于把超人的小卷毛吹了下来，克拉克叹了口气，再次捏了捏紧皱的眉心。

“所以你没有生他的气。”

克拉克扯起嘴角露出一个苦笑，“或许我只是气自己，普利策奖得主永远吵不过一个哥谭阔佬。”

戴安娜认真的看着克拉克，缓缓的开口：“你知道我活的比你们都久，我见过足够多的人，遇见过足够多的事，而我这一生只爱过一个人，曾经是，现在也是。”

“我很抱歉”，克拉克知道史蒂夫·特雷弗的事。

“你知道么，当布鲁斯提出要复活你的时候，我是反对的。”

“什、什么……布鲁斯……复活我？”克拉克惊讶的直起了身子，他一直以为这是联盟的主意，而布鲁斯只是身不由己。

“你死之后，布鲁斯一直非常愧疚，他认为自己辜负了你。荒原狼来犯时，我们确实需要更多的力量，可谁也没想到布鲁斯会提出借母盒复活你，这太冒险了。母盒的力量充满未知，如果我们复活的只是一具没有灵魂的躯壳呢？我们不该打开潘朵拉的盒子。我跟布鲁斯说，你的死不是他的错，他得学会放手。”

戴安娜把手放在克拉克肩头，“你知道布鲁斯说了什么吗？他说，我为了我男朋友的死而与世隔绝一个世纪之久，所以别跟他说什么move on。”

如果此时有一面镜子，克拉克一定会嘲笑张着嘴巴的自己像个白痴，可他只是不确定的眯起了眼，艰难的把单词往外挤，“这是……我理解的那个意思么？”

戴安娜笑了，“我亲爱的记者，你对用词确实比其他男孩们敏感的多。我想除我以外所有人，包括布鲁斯自己，都没意识到他在拿什么关系与自己比较。”

克拉克仍傻傻的张着嘴，他的超级大脑飞速运转几乎热的要烧掉了。戴安娜的话推翻了小镇男孩思考的地基，颠覆了他一直以来所以为的事实。蝙蝠侠并不厌恨他，恰恰相反，他……他……

超人蹭的站起身，连招呼都来不及打便腾空而起，只留下一声刺耳的音爆。

亚马逊公主站起身抚平面颊上的发丝，笑着摇了摇头，“Children。”

今天对蝙蝠侠来说是个bad day，明明已经数不清是第几次跟超人争吵，却还是让他在夜巡的时候分了心，被越狱的杀人鳄伤了侧肋。待他把越狱犯关回阿卡姆已是深夜，回到蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯随便包扎了两下伤口，连战袍都没脱就去看监控数据。可超人那张过分沮丧的脸总在他脑海里闪回，布鲁斯忍不住站起身，打开了那个红蓝色的全息投影。

“不得不说在肯特先生复活之后还能看到它，这让我有些担忧，布鲁斯老爷”，阿尔弗雷德端着一杯蔬菜汁站在布鲁斯身后，低头看了看那还在渗血的伤，“从前我以为您只是睹物思人。”

“别把我说的像个变态，阿福”，布鲁斯疲惫的用三根手指支着太阳穴，“我只是在思考。”

“我以为您已经收集了足够多的氪石了，先生”，管家不动声色的说，“任何时候，只要您想……”

“阿尔弗雷德，不，我不会再……”布鲁斯转过身来，惊讶的瞪大了双眼，随即又头痛的紧紧闭上，“好吧好吧，你早提醒过我那是个错误”，布鲁斯一只手揉着太阳穴一只手冲着他亲爱的管家轻轻挥了挥，“能不能让这杯该死的绿玩意离开我的视线……”

“如果您选择明天早上再见到它，那么可以。”阿尔弗雷德从善如流的把托盘放到了一边，“现在您该去睡了。”

超人的全息投影栩栩如生，鲜红的披风在布鲁斯眼前飘动，蝙蝠叹了口气，捂着肋坐进椅子里。

“我不知道阿福，我不知道……”布鲁斯双唇紧抿，垂下了眼睛，“或许我是该去睡了，早该如此。”

阿尔弗雷德在他身后无声的叹了口气，“晚安，布鲁斯老爷。”

蝙蝠洞安静下来，有那么几分钟，布鲁斯感觉整个世界只剩下他自己，直到身后再次响起脚步声。

“如果是为了那杯蔬菜汁，阿尔弗雷德，我发誓————”

“布鲁斯？”

蝙蝠侠猛地站起身，太过激烈的动作牵动侧肋的伤口，令男人皱起了眉头，但跟眼前人比起来那点疼痛不值一提。

“……超人，你怎么在这？”

蝙蝠的声音嘶哑低沉，像一根无形的弦勒在超人心上。氪星人的目光从联盟顾问没带头盔的脸上移到侧肋，半晌又移回去，不动声色的说：“在解释这个之前，我想知道，布鲁斯……”超人歪了歪头，那双氪星蓝的眼睛里浮上了一丝笑意，“你什么时候给了我蝙蝠洞的权限？”

“联盟每一个人都拥有蝙蝠洞权限，氪星人。”蝙蝠侠仍是那张波澜不惊的脸，可他下意识攥紧披风的手却没能逃过超人的眼睛。

“好吧，下一个问题”，超人向前一步，“那个全息投影又是怎么回事。”

布鲁斯僵住了。

现在他十分后悔刚才没有让那杯该死的蔬菜汁毒死自己。

蝙蝠侠从没想过红披风会出现在蝙蝠洞，可现在他有了两个。

“假如你没失忆的话”，哥谭义警让自己的声音听起来尽可能的冷酷无情，“你就应该知道我是怎么看待氪星人的。我在研究你，我以为这不是秘密。”

“是的布鲁斯，你一直视我为人类的威胁，你研究我，警惕我，只要你想你就可以伤害我。在死之前我就知道，复活以后更记得清楚，直到半个小时前我都对此深信不疑。”

“什么意……！”

蝙蝠侠的话还没说完，超人已经一个闪身来到了他眼前，轻而易举的抬手捏住了他的脸。

Not Again！布鲁斯瞪大双眼，一只手徒劳的抓着超人钢铁般的小臂，另一只手本能的摸向万能腰带，却又强自顿在那里没了下一步动作。

“拿出来布鲁斯，我知道你随身带着它”，超人手指用力，蝙蝠的双颊被他捏的鼓起，他把对方拉近，双眼死死盯着那双琥珀棕的瞳仁，“氪石，布鲁斯，它能救你。”

布鲁斯浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，灭顶的危机感让他肾上腺素飙升，心跳加快，本能告诉他应该立刻掏出腰带里那块藏在铅盒里的氪石，然后打的这该死的氪星人满地找牙。

可他不能。

就算下一秒钳制自己的手掌就会捏碎他的下颌骨，近在咫尺的氪星蓝眼睛会放出热视线洞穿他的心脏，他也不能。

他再也不能了。

“我……不能……”布鲁斯垂下了眼，浓密的睫毛将下眼睑烙上细密的阴影，他艰难的从喉间挤出词句，泫然欲泣的表情几乎令人心碎：“我不能……再伤害你。”

克拉克的心随之化成了一湖眼泪。

“告诉我”，沉默片刻，超人终于说话了，他的声音听起来跟蝙蝠一样嘶哑，仿佛他正与手中颤抖的人一同备受煎熬，“你不是因为喜欢我才复活我的。”

“……我……不是……”布鲁斯眼神闪烁，蝙蝠侠从没遭遇过今夜这样的不知所措。

“可我是”，超人终于把两人间的距离缩成了0。钳制化为抚摸，他轻柔的把吻印在布鲁斯侧脸的那颗痣上，“我喜欢你”。

“……你知道我早就过了英年早逝的年纪”，好半天，布鲁斯才找回属于蝙蝠侠的声音，“可你真的快让我猝死了。”

“不，你不会”，克拉克绽开了一个毫无保留的笑，唇缘两颗虎牙看得布鲁斯心痒，“我听着你呢”。

“……fuck you，卡尔。”

布鲁斯没有阻止克拉克抱他回韦恩大宅，超人一夜入侵蝙蝠洞和小记者夜闯韦恩大本营对他来说没有本质上的区别。

他不关心自己是怎么摔进他那张柔软的大床里的，氪星人的体温烫的他头晕脑胀。阿尔弗雷德如果知道我这么早就上床应该会感到欣慰，布鲁斯在脑子里胡乱的想。

超人跨在他身上，鲜红的披风在没开灯的房间里如此扎眼，布鲁斯悄悄伸手攥住那抹红色，还没等他说话，超人就撕烂了他上身的蝙蝠战衣，凯夫拉纤维在氪星人的力量面前不堪一击。

“……你知道这身衣服要你几个月的工资来赔么，小记者，Do You Understand？”

克拉克拉开布鲁斯的双腿把身体嵌进去，他直起身，脸上的表情介于抱歉与羞涩之间，又带着一丝无耻的洋洋自得，下一秒他突然向前挺了挺胯，在哥谭花花公子的吸气声中一字一句地说：“Yes，I’m UNDER—STAND。”

布鲁斯已经数不清这是今晚第几次哑口无言，他一时不知该惊叹于抵着自己的那团炙热还是惊叹于大都会神子震耳欲聋的骚话。我果然应该警惕他，我是对的。

然而布鲁斯想不了那么多，他硬了。

跟他紧密相贴的超人显然也感受到了，然而氪星人并不着急，他俯下身去，亲吻布鲁斯的锁骨。

“嗯……克拉克……”

布鲁斯扬起脖颈，超人的那撮小卷毛蹭的他心痒难耐，炙热的呼吸让他胸前的皮肤起了一层薄汗。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克伸出舌头，将布鲁斯胸前小巧的乳粒卷入口中，认真而缓慢的吸吮，粗糙的舌面反复刮擦敏感的乳孔。

“唔、哈……”布鲁斯难耐的挺身，小幅度的在克拉克身下扭动，抬手抓着对方的头发不知要将其拽起来还是按下去。

该死，他表现的像个雏儿。

布鲁斯腰腹用力，瞬息间翻身把克拉克压在了身下，咬住下唇挺过一波牵动伤口引发的剧痛。他坐在超人小腹上，额头上的汗珠斜斜滚进斑白的鬓角，光裸的肌肉紧实优美，每一条纵横的伤疤都附着薄汗，疼痛令他的腹肌抽紧，绷出的线条无以言表的狂野性感。

超人不需要呼吸，可这一秒他还是感受到了窒息。坐在他身上的布鲁斯美得惊人。

“ 这里是哥谭”，布鲁斯用上了布鲁西宝贝的声音，边说边用手指在超人胸前慢慢临摹那个S，“我们行事有所不同，小镇男孩”。说完，布鲁斯捧起克拉克的脸，吻了上去。

大都会的小记者从没经历过这么……哇哦的吻。湿热，温暖，缱绻，柔情无限。普利策奖得主这会儿无法形容蝙蝠面具下的嘴唇是多么柔软，布鲁西的舌头卷着他的，扫过他的齿贝，侵入他的口腔，侵袭敏感的上颚，克拉克忍不住哼了一声，坐起身来小心的绕过伤口抱住布鲁斯。蝙蝠被他半裸着圈进怀里，全无防备，克拉克一只手抚摸对方汗湿的脊柱线条，一只手绕回来揉弄蝙蝠的胸。

布鲁斯很快就被他揉的发出变调的哼声，然后不耐烦的一把将他推倒。超人的制服还完整的穿在身上，红披风铺满了韦恩半张床，布鲁斯啧了一声，手掌贴着超人胸前的S一路下滑，无需超能力他都能听见童子军那聒噪的心跳。

“下面，我问你答”，布鲁斯一边说，一边拉开了超人制服上隐蔽的拉链，那根堪称壮观的氪星阴茎一下弹了出来，两滴渗出的前液甚至溅到了布鲁斯脸上。

拉奥啊……克拉克忍无可忍的捂住了爆红的脸，感谢他妈的超级触觉，在布鲁斯的舌头舔上他茎身的一瞬间，他几乎以为自己经历了第二次死亡。

而布鲁西宝贝的“酷刑”才刚刚开始。

“从什么时候开始的，嗯？”

布鲁斯伸出舌头，缓慢的从根部往上舔，偶尔掠过某根青筋时他会再放慢一些。舌面与皮肤相交的阻力令他舌根发酸。但鉴于氪星人正在他身下颤抖的事实，这点付出还是值得的。

“啊……我、不……布鲁斯……”克拉克一时没想明白主导权是怎么被布鲁斯夺走的，他只知道自己的下身硬的发疼，而布鲁斯真的在“折磨”他。

“第一次……见面……以后、哈！”

布鲁斯含住了他的龟头。

湿滑的口腔严丝合缝包裹住氪星阴茎饱满的顶端，布鲁斯小幅度的移动头部，让克拉克浅浅操着他的嘴。他没做过这个，但也没少享受，有样学样不在话下，蝙蝠侠无所不能。

我竟然在吃氪星老二。布鲁斯皱着眉头把克拉克吐出来，发出啵的一声，那根氪星阴茎又胀大了些，耀武扬威的立在他眼前，微微颤动。

“所以你和莱恩小姐……”

“一言难尽，总之我们说清楚了。”

“可她戴着那枚戒指。”

“那是个误……！”

克拉克浑身一僵，又随之软下来，承受不住的发出一声情动的呻吟。布鲁斯握着他的阴茎一边卖力撸动，一边低下头含住了他的一颗卵丸。

哥谭花花公子闭着眼睛，吸吮它，用舌尖戳弄它，把那颗小球从左腮吸到右腮。克拉克看上去已经快被他弄疯了，那根氪星老二涨的发红，青筋暴起，顶端析出的浊液蹭湿了布鲁斯的额头。

“拉奥啊，布鲁斯！”小镇男孩终于翻身而起，再次把布鲁斯压进床里时他已经动用超级速度脱掉了制服。鲜红的披风就垫在布鲁斯身下，年长的男人挑起一边眉毛，搂着对方的脖颈把年轻人拽下来接吻。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克急切的吻着他，两只手小心的避开对方侧腹的伤口褪掉他下身的布料，把布鲁斯从哥谭的黑夜中剥出来，与他一同跌进人间。

“我要怎么才能相信你没有骗我？”布鲁斯懒洋洋的陷在床里，任由氪星人扒光了他，并重新挤进他腿间，又硬又烫的阴茎蹭着他的，两个人的体液混乱的滴在自己的小腹上。

“我会的”，克拉克撑在他身上，一只手向下捞起他一条腿，阴茎在腹股沟挺动，颧骨是一片情动的潮红。

“说实话，我很怀疑”，布鲁西宝贝的声线低沉又迷人，他挺起上半身凑到超人耳边，轻轻说：“毕竟刚复活那阵，你丢我就像丢一块破抹布一样毫不犹豫。”

克拉克浑身一震，浓白的精液猝不及防射在布鲁斯小腹，有那么两滴甚至飞溅到了他胸肌上。

“………………………………？”

布鲁斯皱着眉狐疑的盯着克拉克，氪星人的脸红透了，他根本不敢直视布鲁斯，这让世界最伟大的侦探更觉疑惑。

布鲁西宝贝的声音有这么大杀伤力么？

布鲁斯只思索了两秒，接着不敢置信的瞪大了双眼。

“WTF，克拉克·肯特！你是个记者！”布鲁斯的一条腿还搭在克拉克小臂上，整个人在他身下敞开着，小腹沾满对方的精液，但这并不妨碍蝙蝠侠露出了一个“简直不敢相信”的扭曲笑容。

“看在上帝的份上，少看乱七八糟的论坛！”

“我是个文字工作者……”挨了训的小记者声音低的可怜，“再说我总要学习这个……这个……”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，抬起另一条腿勾住克拉克的腰，“好吧小记者，让我看看你的学习成果。”

氪星老二闻言立刻精神百倍，颤巍巍抵在布鲁斯会阴上磨。布鲁斯僵了那么两秒，自暴自弃的摇了摇头。

呵，氪星人。

克拉克握着布鲁斯膝窝将他的两条腿向上折，再用力压向两边，布鲁斯整个下身都向他敞开了。布鲁斯的阴茎个头不小，形状也很漂亮，丝毫不辱完美情人的名声。两颗精巧的睾丸因情动而胀大了些，周围稀疏的耻毛挂着不知他俩谁的体液，湿的一塌糊涂，那隐秘的一圈褶皱在超人的视线下不安的瑟缩。

克拉克咽了口口水，中指试探着顶上了那个穴口。布鲁斯不安的扭了扭身子，试图并上腿遮挡超人炙热的注视。

“你到底要看到什么时候？”蝙蝠不耐烦的用膝盖顶超人腰间的软肉，虽然那里硬的像钢筋，“布鲁斯·韦恩的时间可是很贵……唔！”

超人的手指缓缓顶了进去，布鲁斯本能的挺起腰想往上缩，却被钢铁之躯按在了原地。

“天啊布鲁斯，你太紧了。”克拉克皱着眉，认认真真的用手指为布鲁斯开拓，“你以前都是怎么做的？”

“………………”如果不是过于难受，蝙蝠侠一定会一脚将超人踹进哥谭湾，可现在他只能扭动腰身抗拒体内奇异的触感，没精力作答。从另一方面来讲，布鲁西宝贝也拒绝回应这个尴尬的问题。

但他僵硬的身体还是诚实的给出了答案，万幸的是，超人的超级大脑此时并没有罢工。克拉克停住了手上的动作，他的指腹按在布鲁斯柔软的内壁上，发出的声音轻的像来自地球另一端。

“天啊布鲁斯，你是第一次。”过了两秒，大都会的神之子又重复了一遍，“你是第一次！”

“……很好，你听上去像个智障。”布鲁斯恶狠狠瞪着克拉克，嘶哑的喉癌音预示着主人情绪不佳。“我以为我的花边新闻在你们大都会同样畅销，你什么时候听说布鲁斯·韦恩卖过屁股，嗯？”

“你误会了，布鲁斯。”小镇男孩敏锐的嗅到了大事不妙的味道，他撤出手指俯下身，在布鲁斯脸上落下细密的亲吻。“鉴于哥谭王子的情史，我……我只是做好了心理准备，很显然我准备的太过火了。”

布鲁斯哼了一声没有说话，克拉克笑着凑上去用虎牙轻轻碾磨男人薄薄的下唇。“说真的布鲁斯，我并不在意那些，就算你是块抹布我也依然爱你。”

“闭嘴，肯特！”布鲁斯毫不留情的咬回去，蝙蝠的牙齿没能在钢铁之躯的嘴唇上留下任何痕迹。“赶紧给我进来。”

联盟主席从没对顾问这么言听计从。

克拉克掐着布鲁斯的大腿根，氪星阴茎对准紧窄的穴口一寸寸埋了进去。

“……！”

布鲁斯咬紧了下唇一个音都发不出来，克拉克的那玩意太大了，他的后穴被滚烫的龟头撑开，褶皱整个抻平，边缘的嫩肉甚至被柱身带着向里陷进去。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯大张着眼睛失神的望着天花板，双臂死死环抱着克拉克的背，他昂起头，大口呼吸，擅长忍耐疼痛的身体禁不住颤抖起来。

他要被劈开了。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克低头看着两个人结合的地方，他不得不开启透视以确保布鲁斯不会受伤。可这无疑火上浇油，看着布鲁斯那紧窄的小穴如何饱满的被他撑开，让他捅穿，紧闭的穴肉裹覆着他，被迫打开成他的形状，这一切只令他血脉喷张，更加无法控制自己的动作。

当克拉克终于把自己完全埋进去时，布鲁斯觉得已经过了一个世纪之久。

“唔、哈，上帝啊……”布鲁斯被这漫长的操入过程逼出了生理泪水，他捏着克拉克色授魂与的脸，看进对方氪星蓝的眼睛。

“你刚进来的时候我就该跟你说的……”布鲁斯瞪着克拉克，他不知道自己凶狠的瞪视因为湿漉漉睫毛的原因而失去了原有的威胁性。

“滚出我的哥谭！！！”

超人用凶狠的顶弄回应蝙蝠侠。

缓缓的抽出，再狠狠地捅入，童子军的动作简直无师自通。硕大的龟头一路劈开柔嫩敏感的穴肉，柱身在摩擦中带起一波波快感，布鲁斯被他顶的上下摇晃，手指下意识攥紧了身下的红披风。

“该死的……超人……唔……”布鲁斯在颠簸中狂乱的摇着头，那个天杀的氪星人就在这里，在他身体里。那根坚硬的氪星老二像根烙铁，一个劲往他深处钻，几乎要把他烫坏了。肠壁被摩擦得不停抽搐，那火辣的触感几乎变得不真实，堆叠的性欲蚕食着他所剩不多的理智。

布鲁斯从没经历过这么疯狂的性爱，这太过了。克拉克不仅是在操干他的身体，这氪星人仿佛能捅穿他的灵魂。他滚烫的热度，他戳刺的速度，他揉捏自己乳头的手指，他额头滚落的汗珠，他坚硬的腹肌不停拍打自己的臀肉，布鲁斯心想那里一定红透了。那根氪星阴茎不知疲倦的捅开自己，像是要他认输，要他臣服，布鲁斯掀开汗湿的眼睫，对上氪星人那双温柔的蓝眼睛。

他在他眼中看到了自己。

fuck。

“呜啊！！！”

布鲁斯突然浑身一抖，肠壁倏地绞紧，发出一声嘶哑的惊叫。与此同时克拉克敏感的前端刚碾过一处与众不同的软肉。

“这里？”克拉克停了下来，他低下头吻了吻布鲁斯颤抖的汗湿的胸膛，抓着他两只手向上拉起固定在头顶，然后就这样把他按在床上，看着他的眼睛，一下，一下，朝那个位置戳刺。

“是这里么”，氪星老二擦着前列腺的边缘蹭过去，布鲁斯闭着眼睛急促的喘息，两只手腕在克拉克掌中难耐的挣动。

“还是这里？”那根该死的阴茎又从另一边蹭过去，布鲁斯呜咽起来，上身挺起，两条腿胡乱踢蹬着身下的披风，“卡尔·艾尔，我发誓我要……嗯！！！”

“看来是这里”，克拉克忍不住笑意，布鲁斯敏感的穴肉死死绞着他，跟他们的主人一样不想给他好果子吃。火热的包裹带来灭顶的快感，氪星人轻声呻吟，他把布鲁斯的双手拉到唇边，亲吻自己印上去的几道红痕，松开手向下握住了布鲁斯饱满的臀肉。

布鲁斯的阴茎在刚才针对前列腺的攻击下已经缴了械，乳白的精液积在他小腹，阴茎还在可怜兮兮的颤动，克拉克甚至都还没碰他。

“……混蛋氪星人，我要把你关进红太阳房，喂你吃氪石……呜啊……慢点，你这……啊、克拉克……”

混蛋氪星人揉捏着布鲁斯的臀肉，向两边掰开，粉嫩的穴口早被他操成了熟烂的深红。他迅速抽插着，每一下都碾过敏感脆弱的前列腺，撞进蜜穴更深处，还处在不应期的布鲁斯难受的推搡他的胸膛。

“该死的氪星人，我只是个……啊……普通的人类！”

布鲁斯皱着眉头，一小截舌头从微张的齿间露出来，那双琥珀棕的瞳仁几乎被氪星人撞散了，藏在湿漉漉的睫毛后面，被泪水浸透了。

“好吧，你总是对的。”克拉克在布鲁斯后穴里迅速抽插起来，不再折磨那可怜的前列腺，“但你得补偿我，告诉我布鲁斯，告诉我。”

“你想听什么……”布鲁斯的意识开始混沌，他感觉超人把他扶了起来，正面抱进了怀里，他一点力气都没有了，后穴一阵阵抽搐，过载的快感就要把他击垮。

“你知道的。”克拉克让布鲁斯把头搁在自己肩膀，放慢速度向上一下一下温柔的操他。

“……我没有不信任你，超人。”布鲁斯闭着眼睛，感受那根该死的氪星阴茎一下一下撞进自己身体深处，一次比一次深入。

“恰恰相反，正因为信任你，我才能执行那些疯狂的计划，因为我知道你会救我。克拉克，你是我的PlanZ，永远都是。”

“…………”克拉克愣住了，下一秒他射进了布鲁斯体内，大量的精液冲击着脆弱的内壁，布鲁斯闷哼一声晕了过去。

“这才第一次布鲁斯”，克拉克撩开怀里人汗湿的头发，在他额头烙下一个吻，“我们需要一个安全词。”

“所以这就是你冲上去的理由，哈？以血肉之躯阻挡镭射枪？”

“我的战甲材质特殊，再说一个闪避为0的氪星人没资格指责我。”

“拉奥啊，布鲁斯，你简直不可理喻！”

超人再次拍案而起，隔着黑漆漆的蝙蝠头盔与联盟顾问面面相觑。

“还有，超人，我需要提醒你，我是你的队友，不是你的保护对象，别总在战斗的时候盯着我看。”

“Come On 布鲁斯！闭嘴！”

蝙蝠扬起了嘴角，“你大可以试试，小镇男孩。”

哇-哦-巴里接过戴安娜递给他的甜筒，边吃边小声吐槽，“他们到底怎么做到随时随地吵起来……………………”

他话还没说完，超人一把拽过蝙蝠侠的黑披风，不由分说吻住了那张面具下的嘴。

会议室陷入死一般的寂静。

“我吃饱了”，巴里耸了耸肩，“谁想回家？”

“All right”，海王站起身，“我要去海里冷静一下。”

戴安娜摇摇头，扭头去看钢骨，对方一言不发，只对她比了个OK。

“录下来了。”

戴安娜看着对面吻得难舍难分的两个人，无奈的笑了。

“I work with children。”

Fin


End file.
